Summer Secrets
by Miss Pontmercy
Summary: In the summer before their sixth year, Harry and Ron begin having fantasies of each other, and dreaming about a romance. But are these fantasies enough to build a relationship? R&R PLEASE!


It was the summer before their sixth year, and Ron was determined to make the most of it

It was the summer before their sixth year, and Ron was determined to make the most of it. After all, Harry was finally here! Harry had just arrived form the Dursley's, and Ron was more than looking forward to the months of laziness and fun ahead. But right now Harry was sleeping, and Ron was trying his best to do the same. Ron rolled over in his bed and looked down at the sleeping boy on the mattress on the floor. His best friend Harry Potter.

Ron always felt terrible when he thought about how hard Harry's life must be. Ron wanted to make Harry feel better: safer, more appreciated, but try as he might, his friendship didn't seem to be enough... this scared Ron; he couldn't imagine life without Harry. Especially recently; dreams about Harry have been waking Ron in the middle of the night, drenched in warm sweat. This had been happening for the past month, and Ron didn't know how to explain it. But for right now, he didn't have a care in the world, and he just watched his friend sleep peacefully next to him.

However, each night became gradually worse. The dreams that invaded Ron's mind became more graphic. Each fantasy involving Harry more romantic...it had to stop. Ron couldn't bear looking at Harry without picturing his shirt off or his body wrapped around his. For the longest time, Ron ignored these fantasies completely. Once his dreams became more graphic, he led himself to believe that his fear for his best friend's life had made him oddly attached to him, and that maybe his mind was running away with this idea.

As Ron's dreams turned into daydreams as well, he became nervous. He finally acknowledged the fact that maybe it wasn't quite normal to think about Harry's body stretched across his own, kissing him… Trying to put these thoughts out of his mind, he strove to think about other, more masculine things, like quidditch and girls. This proved unsuccessful. For the past couple months Ron had been trying to get a girl to notice him- _any_ girl!- but as far as Ron could see, girls didn't pay any attention to him. And girls were too difficult to understand- they always seemed to be thinking and feeling twelve different things at one! No, girls were too hard.

Ron began to panic. He finally noticed how much he thought about Harry; every day during the weeks they were separated in the summer. Dwelling on the fact of how much he missed his 'friend,' his fantasies took a drastic and even more obsessive turn. He thought that maybe having a few weeks apart from Harry would help cure him, but all it did was make his wanting for Harry stronger.

When Harry finally came to the Burrow, Ron was so blissfully happy to see Harry that he realized quite quickly that he wouldn't get over this 'infatuation.' However, his awkwardness was embarrassing. When Harry entered the room for the first time, all Ron wanted to do was throw his arms around the other boy's neck. He quickly remembered his fantasies, and excused himself from the room. These feelings weren't normal.

Sharing a room with him didn't help. Whenever Harry would enter the room after a shower...shirtless...in a towel...his hair still damp from the water, Ron felt his heart pounding and a lump would rise in his throat when Harry would say "Hey, Ron, where did my trunk go?"

Ron tried to convince himself that nothing could ever come of his fantasies of Harry. Thinking about him this way was harmless; just a phase. He wasn't actually attracted to him, was he?

Yes, he was. And deep down, Ron knew it. He just wasn't quite ready to admit it to himself, for he was so worried about being rejected.

From the very beginning of their friendship, Ron knew that Harry would become very popular. Not only had he done great and powerful things, but he was also funny, likable and kind. A little dense, perhaps, but everyone adored him. Including Ron. He knew that Harry most likely would end up with some beautiful girl who adored him, but that didn't stop Ron from wishing he could have Harry instead.

Sometimes he just ignored his feelings and appreciated Harry's company, truly happy to be with his best friend in the world. But other times, becoming more and more frequent with each passing day, Ron's yearning for something more became so strong it actually hurt. It was more than once that Ron fell asleep blinking tears out of his eyes. He could never tell Harry how he felt. After all, Harry's companionship meant so much to him, and he couldn't risk Harry pushing him away.

* * *

In the moments before Harry fell asleep each night, his mind would drift... He thought of Ron's look on his face when Harry said something funny, the way Ron looked while he was eating something he loved, the way he would poke innocent fun at Hermione and "spew." Honestly, whenever Harry's mind wandered, it always wandered down the same Ron. Harry closed his eyes and listened. The sound of Ron's snoring used to annoy Harry, but in the past year he came to realize that he couldn't fall asleep without it.

In fact, Harry now knew that he couldn't live without Ron, with his witty comments, funny jokes, and lately, his throaty laugh and muscular chest. Though he knew Ron would probably never feel the same way, Harry couldn't imagine a life without Ron. All he wanted to do right now, and for the rest of his life, was hold him and kiss him... Harry sighed.

When Harry had spend a few weeks at the Dursley's before coming to the Burrow, he realized quite how attached he was to his best friend. During the year he relied on Ron more than he even knew, and in those weeks of separation, Harry felt as though someone harsh and cruel had removed part of his own soul. Once again letting his mind drift in the direction of loving kisses and soft caresses, Harry felt his heart flutter, and then he quickly shook the thoughts away. He shouldn't be thinking about that… he shouldn't feel this way.

Last year, though, he was incredibly disappointed in his relationship with Cho. Honestly, how could he have even thought he liked her? All she did was use him, it seemed, to get over Cedric, and in the end all she did was help betray him. He knew all girls weren't like that, but he couldn't help thinking about the girls in his year, giggling and gossiping among themselves, and how they all seemed to travel together. Hermione was different, of course, but he knew he would never see her as anything more than a sister. But having such a bad experience dating a girl for the first time had kind of put Harry off the gender itself. Instead, his affections turned desperately toward his other best friend, Ronald Weasley. The depth of what Harry was feeling right this moment led him to believe that this was a permanent change.

If he ever told him, Ron would probably laugh at him, or worse, call him a fag and ask he get a different room to sleep at Hogwarts. But... what if he didn't? What if Ron felt the same, wonderful feeling Harry was feeling? No, it couldn't be. It would never happen. Harry would have to stop thinking like this, or Ron would surely notice. Even if he didn't feel the same way as Harry, he sure as hell notices when something is bothering him. Oh, well. Once again Harry sighed and tried to sleep to the beautiful music of Ron's breathing.

* * *

The next morning Harry woke up as the light from the window shinned in his face. He looked over at the bed and noticed Ron was still asleep. Harry took a moment and gazed over Ron's body and longed to jump on top of it and feel every square inch, from his fire red hair to his toes. But he resisted, gritting his teeth as he stood up from the bed. For a minute he thought about waking up Ron right there and then and telling him what he had been feeling, but Harry decided he just looked to peaceful. Ron wasn't a morning person anyway. Instead, he walked down the stairs to the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was cooking breakfast.

"Good morning, dear," she said cheerfully. Harry attempted to mumble back, but couldn't help noticing how much Ron resembled his mother. Harry looked down at his feet and contemplated the cold, lonely feeling in his heart. It was at that moment he knew he had to do it. Harry took a deep breath and thought i damn the odds, I've got to try! /i Harry left the kitchen in a tizzy and ran up the stairs, telling Mrs. Weasley he left something in the room. Harry reached Ron's door and barged through the door. Instead of finding Ron sleeping, he found Ron buried deep in Harry's trunk, and smelling each article of clothing with a glazed and idyllic look on his face.

At first Harry was confused, but the look on Ron's face said it all. He was blushing and looking down sheepishly. Slowly Ron's eyes met Harry's with a pleading look, as though begging forgiveness.

"Oh...I was...just...I-I mean...Your stuff was-" but Ron didn't need to say anything else. Harry ran up to him, embraced him and gave him the longest, deepest, most romantic kiss he'd ever given.

hr

When Harry had entered the room, Ron thought he was out- done for- Harry would make fun of him for the rest of his life. But no- soon Harry's arms were around him, a wonderful sensation Ron never thought he would experience, and then they were kissing. The feel of their lips together was almost too much for Ron to bear, but bear it he did. Soon their kissing gained increased vigor, and Ron grabbed Harry by the back of his head and deepened the kiss. Harry's hands roamed Ron's back. Ron realized that the mistake he just made was the best thing he had ever done.

The continued kissing, with small moans escaping from their throats, until they heard fast footsteps coming up the stairs to Ron's bedroom. The quickly broke apart, and could only stare into each other's eyes adoringly for a second before Ginny barged in.

"Harry! Ron! Mum's got breakfast ready. Come down," she said quickly, then gave them a strange look. "Are you two alright? You look kind of... flushed."

"Fine! Fine. We're fine," said Ron hurriedly.

"Never been better. Really!" added Harry. Ginny gave them another suspicious look before turning around to leave.

"Oh!" She turned back around. "Don't forget. Hermione's coming today. She should be here any minute," she said, then left.

"Well," began Harry, "We should probably get down there."

"Yeah, you're right. Mum'll go nuts if we miss breakfast." Ron's face was flushed, and he slowly looked up into his beloved's eyes.

They awkwardly turned to leave, but right before they left the room, Ron whispered seductively into Harry's ear: "Don't think I'm done with you yet."

* * *

As Ron whispered in his ear, Harry stopped. He felt his breath warm on his face, and could feel his cheeks burning and turning red. Harry watched Ron trot down the stairs and followed close behind. They entered the kitchen where Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were continuing to cook breakfast. An owl had just arrived from Hermione telling them that she was going to be a few minutes late. Better for me, Harry thought, as he eyed Ron. Ron must've been thinking the same thing, because he to looked at Harry and winked. Ginny noticed the exchange and glanced at both of them with a suspicious look on her face.  
They ate the rest of their breakfast quickly and both ran back into Ron's room as fast as possible. Harry couldn't wait any longer. There was still so much of Ron he wanted to explore, that he couldn't wait one more second.

As soon as they reached the room and shut the door, Ron kissed Harry fiercely and let his hands wander up and down Harry's back. Soon Harry felt himself doing the same thing, and began stripping Ron of all his clothes. The kissing became more intense, more passionate, and soon they found themselves lying on top of each other on Ron's small bed. For a moment Harry just gazed into Ron's eyes, but Ron wasn't ready to stop. He grabbed Harry, one hand in his luscious hair, the other on his bare back, and began making out with him once more.

Feeling the warmth of Ron's body pressed against his, Harry was ready to take it one step further when- BAM! The door flew open and Hermione was standing in the door way, awestruck, looking at Ron and Harry's naked bodies, wrapped around each other.

"Oh! I- uh... I'll just... um..." stuttered Hermione, who quickly ran out of the room and shut the door.

Harry and Ron lay silent and shocked on the bed, both unable to speak. Then Harry choked out a few words.

"Um... maybe we should... go after her? You know... I mean, she shouldn't have found out like that."

"Found out what? I mean, Harry," Ron began. "What are we? I don't really understand what I've been feeling... and, well... are we... together?" Ron's heart was pounding as he waited for Harry's answer.

"I don't really know either," Harry began. " I just know that for a long time now, I haven't been able to imagine my life without you. I need you. And not just as a friend, either. So..."

"Yes! I need you too, Harry!" Ron said as fast as he could. They soon had their arms around each other again and were kissing fiercely. Harry gently and reluctantly pushed away his eager boyfriend.

"But first we should tell Hermione," Harry said, as he rose from the bed to collect his discarded clothing.

Ron blushed. "You're right. She deserves to know." They dressed in silence, and, with baited breath, walked out of Ron's bedroom to go find Hermione.

Together, they searched the house for Hermione, but she was no where to be found. Finally, Harry spotted her sitting in the Weasley's yard, looking out at the endless fields.

"Hey," Harry said.

"What's going on between you two?" questioned Hermione.

Ron looked desperately at Harry. How were they supposed to explain the newly blossoming romance they now felt for each other to Hermione? Would she understand?

"Umm..." began Harry, "I-I mean..."

"You've fallen in love with him, haven't you," Hermione stated, then stood up and began to journey back to the house. "I get it, okay. You need each other." And she ran back into the Weasley home.

"That's not exactly how I'd put it, Hermione," Harry said, calling after her. "We were just-"

"We were just _what_ Harry? I've never felt stronger about anyone person in my life and now you have to cover it up by claiming that we were just messing around, testing our limits. Well, fine, that might be how you want it Harry, but I want more. I want a relationship. I want to be proud of myself and be proud of being with you. I want you Harry! But if you don't care about me the way I care about you, then what's the point?"

Hermione spat those last few words out, turned on her heal and ran into the house

* * *

Hermione ran into the bedroom she shared with Ginny, and slammed the door. Thank God she was now alone. She flung herself onto her mattress and buried her face into the pillows, sobbing. It's not that she hadn't suspected that Ron could be gay... honestly, that was the only logical explanation for why he had ignored her for so long. Not noticed that she... that she... that she loved him! She had felt it for a long time, but it was only in their recent few weeks apart that she had realized how important he was to him. Today was supposed to be different, she thought. Today, she was supposed to confess her love to him and they would kiss then tell his whole family that they were 'together' and everyone would be happy. Obviously that wasn't happening.

She sat thinking like that for hours until Mrs. Weasley came into the room, wondering whether she wanted to come down for supper. Hermione told her she wasn't hungry, and Mrs. Weasley put a motherly hand on her back, and left the room.

So, even though she may have suspected that he was gay, she hadn't acknowledged it. It would ruin all her plans... and now...

She heard a knock on the door.

"Leave me alone!" Hermione cried, but the door opened and Ron entered anyway. Just the sight of him made everything worse, and she buried her face among the pillows again.

"Hermione," Ron began. "Please. I need to talk to you."

Hermione took her face out from the pillows and looked at the door. Ron was standing on the other side. There was so much she wanted to tell him, yet she couldn't. But she still didn't know the full truth, so reluctantly she stood up and opened the door for Ron.

"What do you want?" Hermione questioned.

"Look, what you saw this morning was a mistake...a stupid and beyond awful mistake. For once in my life, I thought I'd found someone who cared for me the way I cared for them and-"

"You thought you'd find that in Harry? He is the most unemotional person I've ever met. You know that too, Ron. After spending all these years around him, I thought you would've at least picked up on the fact that he loses every person he's had feelings for, because he only thinks of himself and how others think of him. You of all people, Ron!"

"No Hermione! You don't know the Harry I know. He... he was different when he was with me. And have you noticed- he hasn't destroyed all of his relationships- he's had me for the last five years, and he'll have me forever!" Hermione's words had sparked a change in Ron. As angry as he was at Harry, he didn't want Hermione cutting him down, either. What kind of friend was she? Or...? "Hermione... are you...jealous?" Ron asked tentatively.

"Jealous? _Jealous__?_ Why the hell would I be jealous? Just because Mr. Harry Potter tells you that you're so great doesn't mean that I think so. You both are just egotistical maniacs!" with those words she turned her attention back to her pillows and continued crying, while waving her arms for Ron to leave the room.

He did, and he ran to his room, where he knew Harry would be waiting. He opened the door quickly, wanting to explain everything-

Ron opened the door and found Harry, head in one hand sitting on the bed. He looked up with tearful eyes at Ron, who held up a hand for him to wait.

"Harry, I'm-"

"No. Ron listen to me. I didn't mean any of those things I said. I was just scared, that's all. I didn't want Hermione to think any less of us. If you want me to go out right now, stand on top of a mountain, and scream it out to the world, I will. Ron, I love you."

Ron felt tears coming in his own eyes; he had never in his life heard anyone say anything so beautiful.

"Harry…. I've waited my whole life for you to say that. Never have I felt emotions as strong as the ones I feel for you right now and I just want you to know that-" Harry walked up to Ron and put his finger up against his mouth, signaling Ron to stop talking.

"I know you feel that way, Ron. I can read it in your eyes." No more words were spoken for the rest of the night, except for the occasional "you are so amazing" and "I love you."

Ron met Harry's lips eagerly. Harry responded with a hungry moan and laced his hands through Ron's luscious, sweet smelling locks. Their tongues met in the center, and started playing a sweet game of love in their mouths. As they held each other closer, Ron could feel that Harry was as excited about this as he was.

With their arms still wrapped around each other and their bodies intertwined, they fell back onto Ron's bed just as they had this morning. Only now they wouldn't be interrupted. With this new adventure thrilling each of them, their kisses and motions became more passionate by the minute, until they realized that clothing was inhibiting their fun.

They hurriedly undressed each other, until both were naked in each others arms, lying on top of each other. Their hands explored the unknown of each others bodies, and their groans became more and more frantic. Ron suddenly pulled away and stared into Harry's shockingly green eyes.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life," answered Harry with so much love and affection in his voice that it made the hair on the back of Ron's neck stand up. He grabbed Harry's head again and continued kissing with all the more fervor.

Each taking turns pleasuring the other, Harry and Ron cried out into the night as the love-making became more and more intense. Laying in each other's arms panting, each reaffirmed their love for each other.

* * *

Ten Years Later

Hermione sat in the church, long past the stage where she needed to cry. She watched as Harry and Ron proceeded to exchange vows of holy matrimony, and walked down the aisle. Ginny sighed next to her.

"I guess no one can have them now, right?" Ginny asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" Hermione responded.

"Well, I just barely got over Harry…even after all these long years."

"Really? Because Ron never left my thoughts. Not even for minute!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Maybe you need a change. Something really different." Ginny looked directly into the older girl's eyes, with a fiery look in her eyes. "A different Weasley, perhaps?"

"Well, I wouldn't know…" she jerked her head in a motion that nervously accepted the offer.

"I can teach you, don't worry."

When the ceremony was over, the two women took hands and walked slowly back to the Burrow, never looking back at the dreams they left behind. They had a new adventure to complete, and they were ready to face the challenge… together.


End file.
